User talk:Burpy678
--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi Im Merbat I Was Going To Give You Tha Welcome But It Doasent Matter, Cause If You Need Help Just Ask Meh! And In Your User Page You Can Put If Your A Boy Pr A Girl Say Something Of Cp Or Cpw, Cause Every User Has To Have Something In Their User Page, If You Want Help For Your User Page Just Tell Meh! Well Hope You Like These Wikia! Or Wiki! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Read Read ! Did you read ? I said nomination begins next week !!! Hello! I'm SBR09, that's my nickname. I am over 1,000 days old on Club Penguin, and I have been on Wikia for a year. If you need any help, just talk to me on my talk, and I will help you with any problems. Thank you for reading and please have fun on Club Penguin Wiki, --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 19:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I saw your Barney Gumble avatar. I love The Simpsons, hate Family Guy, all that. Any Simpsons talk, just tell me on my talk page plz. Erm Sorry to tell you this, but Gamgee quit... - See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Oh right, I was just bored and surfing some pages on the wiki. Oops... [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678/talk|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 20:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) u an editor? Do u edit a lot here? Sorry Sorry, but I thought that we were allowed to make articles like this on our user pages? Also, if you mean for the scavenger hunt thing then sorry. But quite alot of other people have done scavenger hunts. [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678/talk|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!'']] 10:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for editing Hi Burpy, I am the owner of the toy code page! Meet me on CP, on the server mittens! Name: Metalgearboy. C you there!--Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 09:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hi Wanna meet up again? I will be on me.Mittens please. cya--Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 12:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Party! Can you come to my party? Info on my page. Pkittycat 13:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Time The time is 11:00 AM Penguin Time. Pkittycat 13:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Wanna meet up? I'm bored and I have no homework, so you wanna meet up? Mittens. I lOve Pork will be there!!! Here's the...AWARD!! Here it is --Sonic was here! Talk To Sonic! Visit SCPB! 16:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet up? It is finally the holiday! Please meet me on mittens!!--Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 15:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wanna Be Friends? Sonic has asked to be your friend. Would you like to accept? -Friend Request Bot Sure add yourself to my friend list on my page--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 20:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) VANDELIZATION SO STOP SPAMMING/VANDELIZING THIS AWESOME WIKI! RE: No, sorry for the confusion! I didn't mean ur user page, you can do whatever u want on it basiclly, I am talking about SOME of ur edits. You have made fake edits where u type something random down so you can get an edit. Like in the Spice of life Trivia Page, I found something. Here Sorry it's late. -- 21:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Join My Rabbid Army Your Invited To Join My Rabbid Army If You Would Like To Join Sign Your name At Rabbid Army Please join our club!!! Hey burpy, Metalgearboy wants you to join his club!--Join the MetalPorkRoxPink club! 11:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) come on! You can now sign up for our club!--Join the MetalPorkRoxPink club! 11:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet up? hi, wanna meet in mittens??? P.s I JUST SAW SITH CUB!!!! Wanna meet up? hi, wanna meet in mittens??? P.s I JUST SAW SITH CUB!!!! Hmmmm What does your penguin look like?? -- 20:57, October 28, 2009 (UTC)